1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warmup device for racket sports, and, more particularly, to a wind-resistant hood which attaches to the frame of a sporting racket. When installed, the warmup hood does not interfere with the racket surface so that the player can stroke the ball in a manner simulating ordinary play. Further, as the player takes his warmup strokes with the warmup hood mounted on the actual racket that is to be used during play, the device provides pre-play functional exercise with increased racket-head resistance and, unlike practice rackets, maintains the "feel" of the racket used in play.
2. Information Disclosure Statement Under 37 CFR Secs. 1.97 and 1.98
While preparing for this application, several U.S. patents became known to the inventor hereof by his considering various sports training devices found in the classes and subclasses hereinbelow.